It's Only Forever
by Visions of Paradise
Summary: Two yrs after Sarah leaves Laby She's all grown up stressed out and when her mother tells her to throw her mom's pics away she hits the ceiling (1 year later, chappy 7 up!)
1. Over The Brink

It's Only Forever 

It's been 2 years since Sarah set foot into the Labyrinth, even more so, seen her friends. It wasn't that she wanted to lock them out for the rest of her life, it was just that with school stressing her, and her life turning into a nightmare, being pressured to always 'grow up', she just didn't have any time to retreat to her sanctuary of imagination.

Sarah's room had drastically changed over the course of time as well. It no longer basked in the bright colors of rainbows and was now reduced to dull colors. Essays on past reports laid scattered on the floor and Sarah's collection of stuffed animals were now gone. Her stepmother pushed her to throw away her dear Lancelot, a bear she had owned for many years as a child, given to her by her mother. Sarah's stepmother had completely taken her mother's place in her father's eyes. Sarah was sure she had to be a witch of somekind, but would always come back to the conclusion: Witches aren't real. Or were they?

And today was the start of a new day. As Sarah awakened from her long- night's sleep she gave a yawn, stretched, then got out of her bed. She walked over to her vanity and gave a quick look over herself in the mirror then continued on her way downstairs.

"Dad?" Sarah said as she looked into the kitchen on her way down the stairs.

"Dad!" She wondered where he could be. Suddenly she looked over to the counter next to the fruit bowl and saw a white piece of paper with writing. So she trusted her instincts and read it:

_"Sarah, Bill is at the office and I've gone shopping with Toby. There should be some cereal left in the cubbard and milk in the fridge. Be home shortly. -Mom _

_ P.S. I wish you'd grow up and get rid of those pictures I keep finding everywhere. You must understand growing up is being able to let go."_

Of course there was no "Dear Sarah" or "Love, Mom" And what did she mean? Throw those pictures away? Those were the only thing she was allowed to keep of her real mother. Sarah was angry and threw the note in the trash and mumbled obscenities under her breath. Some mother she was. Or should she say "Sorry excuse"? Sarah wondered things to herself. She couldn't take anymore.

"Ugh!" She yelled as she stomped up stairs. Not even 12:00 and ALREADY her day was ruined. She ran to her room and picked out a pink poet's shirt with the baggiest sleeves she could find in her closet and got her jeans.

"Throw away my mother's pictures?! Does that witch have any compassion?!" She said threw clenched teeth speaking outloud to nobody. She suddenly felt a longing to hold her beloved Lancelot. I wish my stuffed animals were back." Sarah sighed, knowing that would happen only when pigs flied. She lifted her leg and used her fingers to put her loafers on in place.

"I wish..." She was so angry tears rolled down her face as she approached the door ,

"I just just wish the goblin king would take me away!" She sighed as she saw a moment later that nothing had happened. She exhaled and turned the door knob, maybe she should go for a quick run to get over things.

When she opened the door, the street was no longer there. She looked around to find a familiar bare place with orange sands that glowed in the sunset. A familiar maze was ahead, the castle in the center was unmistakeable.

She was in the Labyrinth again.


	2. A Safe Water Grave?

Hey people! Thanks to my first two reviewers for my very first Fanfic! So, Sahib and DaydreamingBeauty, This chapter's for you! Remember this BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER: It's the Labyrinth so nothing is what it seems. 

Enjoy and remember: I own nothing I swear!

It's Only Forever part 2

She couldn't believe her eyes. Was she really in the place she dreamed of? She wiped her eyes on the back on her sleeves. The tears were still pouring from her eyes.

"Oh, come now. It's not good to cry in a wonderful place as this."

Sarah jumped at the voice and turned around quickly only to see green sparkles floating to the ground.

"You have to be faster than that to catch me, deary."

Sarah turned to her right and saw a woman. A woman with wings, and eyelashes that were reaching her her chin that were bright orange on both the top and bottom lines. Her hair was brown with orange, light yellow and green highlights. And her outfit was a green, cut up dress that dropped to her knees.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Jaive. I'm what you mortals call an 'earth fairy'." Jaive walked around Sarah never taking her eyes off her for a second.

"Now," she said as she stopped "I know that your name is Sarah. I know that you've been to the Labyrinth before, and I know why. What I don't know, is why you've come back now."

Sarah told her what's been happening in her life and what happened today, but Jaive stared at her unconcerned about her problems. She cut her off from speaking.

"Do you know how much you hurt Jareth? He probably doesn't even wanna talk to you after what you put him through." Sarah just about lost her temper with all that's happened to her and now she had to put up with this.

"Don't remind me!" Sarah said her heart felt like it was gonna break right in two at the mention of that name. The fact was she really loved Jareth. She only refused his offer because she wanted to save Toby. Now she was cursing herself for being so foolish, she never meant to hurt him.

"I feel bad enough, Jaive! And no matter what you do, you can't stop me from seeing him." Jaive's eyes narrowed and gave Sarah such a look that Sarah thought there were lazors burning into her stomach.

"There's a lot I can do to stop you. But Jareth will not permit me. Instead I'm going to give you a challenge. And if you do succeed you may speak to Jareth again." Jaive had a smirk on her face as she continued her charactoristic stare.

"If you fail, well...we'll speak of the consequences later should the need arise. Do you accept this challenge?" Jaive stood and offered a hand, her smirk made her look even more devious than before.  
Sarah shook Jaive's hand. It was strangely soft and warm as if she had the skin of a baby.

Sarah quickly broke the handshake 'She could've taken my arm off.' Sarah thought to herself. Not long after Jaive continued the conversation.

"You will have to make it through the Labyrinth. But not only will you have to find your way but you must locate my 3 sisters and get their names. Their names will be the keys to the castle gate. When you arrive I will meet you there, and ask you for them." Jaive thought she hadn't made it difficult enough.

"Oh yes, I did leave something out didn't I? You have 13 hours just as before and your only source of help will be from a goblin I have chosen for you. She will meet you when you have gone half-way." Jaive moved towards Sarah

"By the way, the one thing you must remember is this: when the toller needs admission you better pay the cost, without their information, all will be lost." Then as quickly as she came, she was gone. Jaive was nowhere in sight, but her green sparkles shimmered on the ground. Sarah looked around.

'This has to be a joke.' Sarah thought to herself as she began walking 'Where's that damn door? What did she mean toller? And why the hell does everybody leave sparkles behind whenever they decide to dissappear?'

Sarah walked along outside the Labyrinth watching as the fairies flew by. she was careful not to get too close to any fairy that happened to fly by. She remembered how Hoggle limped and sprayed any fairy he saw. She smiled realizing now that he had good intention and reason. She got an empty feeling she felt as she walked.

She missed Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus. She even missed the fireys. They weren't all that bad and now looking back, they just seemed to be funny. She turned suddenly seeing the doors had opened and she made her way inside to find the same path she'd seen last time she had to go here. She looked around and it appeared nothing had changed and every twig, sparkle and group of eyeballs were in their places.

She wanted to see the worm again. Just to say hello and she wanted to stay and chat and meet the misses. But, she didn't have time. As always, time was her enemy. She ran her hands along on the walls looking for a space that had no wall. When she finally found one, she took one look back and proceeded forward. 30 minutes had past just to find a hole in the wall. Sarah already assumed she wouldn't make it, but her determination to see Jareth kept her going. When she turned the corner, she ran into an unknown place.

It looked like a swamp. With tall cat tails, fox glove flowers, and reeds, it could've passed for a swamp. The trees all looked like regular weeping willows and cherry trees, but the leaves and blossoms were pink, lavender, or a off white. Sarah walked up to the pond and was shocked to see you could see right to the bottom. She looked around. The grass was soft green and had the scent of pine. It was the kind of place that made her feel very sleepy.

'Snap out of it, Sarah' She said to herself. 'Sarah, you can't stop for a nap in this place. It's too perfect.' Sarah walked to the pond and began looking for a way around, but it was so big, so it'd probably take too long to walk all the way around. Sarah started to walk from one stone to the next, then to the next one, and so on. It seemed easy enough.

'Maybe it really is this easy.' Sarah thought to herself. But she neglected to remember in the Labyrinth, nothing is ever what it seems. And taking something for granted, just might cost you your life.

Just as she got to a stone in the middle of the pond, something moved on the shore. Sarah shot around as fast as she could, only to see something had entered the water. She heard a light splash and look to the right of where she started to look. The water was rippling and air bubbles floated to the surface. Immediatley the movie Jaws ran through her mind and she was afraid to move for a moment. When she thought the coast was clear she began trying to convince herself to move.

"Come on Sarah. Don't be a baby. It was probably just a rock or something. You're almost there, get it together." Sarah shook it off, took one more look around and put her foot forward.

But Just before her foot reached the next rock, something pulled her backwards and before she knew it, under she went. The water stung her eyes and was very cold, she fought for dear life as she realized screaming would just waste what little air she had left. She was thankful her mother taught her to swim just then. She kicked and punched at anything around her, trying to free herself and punch as fast as she could. She was about 7 feet under and she had gotten loose of whatever that thing was. She began swimming to the top as fast as she could, then without warning, it grabbed her again and pulled her under.

Over taken by the shock she screamed. She kicked feircer, wiggled her legs and used her hands to try to swim upwards. The water began to get into her lungs and she coughed. She stopped, blinked and a drowsy feeling began to make her let go and stop fighting. She thought 'Oh my God. I'm going to die in the Labyrinth. And no one will ever know what happened.' She blinked a few times under the water and her body went limp and numb. And she just gave up. The thing continued pulling her down and her eyes closed. Silently she reached the bottom and began to fall into a deep sleep...

bumbumbum! Attention everybody! Review what you read so far and maybe, the story might continue! Anyway thank you to the people who reviewed!


	3. Doesn't Jareth Care?

Here we are again! thanx to my reviewers I now have some insentive to continue this. Btw, sorry it took so long and this is the first chapter that will feature Jareth appearances. He will show up more in the next one. I just need to know what you think should happen if you have any ideas. 

As before I own nothing, except the following: Jaive and Melina

Sarah began coughing as though someone had just breathed into her lungs. She quickly opened her eyes and kicked off the ground using her feet swimming as fast as she could towards the top of the water. As soon as she did she thrusted her head out of the water and began swimming quickly to the shore.

There standing on the shore was a girl. Dressed in a glowing green flowing dress that bellowed in the wind and she had the same eyelashes as Jaive, except they were green.

"Hello. What were you doing at the bottom of the lake?"

Jareth glared at Jaive for a moment before sending her crashing to the floor. Jaive began to get panicky, and tried her best not to show it, but the fear was showing through just like sunlight behind clouds.

"I don't understand, Jareth!" She yelled at him as she got up, "What the hell are you talking about 'She wasn't supposed to come here?!" Jaive's breath kept it's fast pace for fear of Jareth slapping her again, or possibly destroying her if mad enough. Jareth stood in a silent arrogant pose, fearing nothing Jaive could do to him. Jareth turned his back and began to walk back to his throne. He saw through the corners of his eyes that the goblins stood motionless and speechless watching his every move.

"What are you all standing around for." Jareth stated, not expecting an answer.

"_Get out now_!" All the goblins looked as though they were one big black blob going through the doors to get out. Nobody wanted to face Jareth when he was in a mood like this.The man had too much power. Jaive smirked and took a deep breath and resumed talking lightly to Jareth.

"I know of your past history with her, Jareth. I know everything there is to know about her, I just don't know what you want me to do with her." Jareth sat in his throne with one leg over the right arm rest. Jaive watched him play with one of the crystals, Jareth seldomly looked at Jaive, but he had enough respect to at least look at her when talking to her.

Jaive, on the other hand acted as though she had no ruler. She was manifested in the Underground and that was the end of it.

"I told you to talk to me when she was wishing for a lot of things, did I not?" Jareth rose from his chair wearing a white poets shirt, with tight black pants and his gloves and medallion to finish off the look. Jaive continued not to look at him and turned her back towards him and tried to focus her gaze outside the window. Without warning Jareth appeared infront of her.

"Didn't I tell you to do that? Didn't I say that soon enough she would be wishing to come back? Didn't I tell you all of this!"

Jaive turned again and Jareth grabbed her by the arm and slapped her again. The redness on her cheek began to show through her tanned skin and she began to feel blood trickle down her face. She whimpered a barely audiable answer.

"What?" Jareth continued looking at her.

"I did it with the best of intentions, Jareth! I didn't remember, now stop hitting me!" Jareth let her arm go and slapped her again to the floor.

"Don't raise your voice to me ever again. And I'll stop when I want to. This is my Kingdom and my way of ruling it and you'd better obey or wish you were never born. Now get out of my sight. I'll call you if I need you." Jaive dissappearred and appeared in the garden outside the castle. She began screaming her lungs out. The ground began to shake and the wind began blowing as if a hurricane was coming. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. If she made the wish to never be born, she bet Jareth would gladly grant it. Jaive began breathing steady again and the winds stopped blowing. Slowly she began walking forward. out of the castle gates.

Jareth watched as Jaive left his garden in a total tornado of flowers and bushes that were uprooted. He blinked and everything was back the way it was.

"Sarah." He said looking out the window.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

And here we leave the charactors for now! Please don't kill me! I wanted to include Jareth as soon as possible and the next thing I knew I didn't want to have to type more. But in the next chapter you'll find out what pulled her down, and who the mysterious girl was! Stay Tuned and find out!

Bai! .


	4. First challenge

And here we are again! I'm sorry for not updating any sooner, but school's just really hectic and I'm trying to get a lot done. Some people asked how you pronounce the name Jaive well it's Jshi-eve. But this is where the story really picks up, you'll see new charactors, new Labyrinth maze parts and more. Thanks to all my reviewers! and don't forget to tell me what you think about it and tell me what you would like to happen! 

Labyrinth is Property of Jim Henson Productions and regrettfully, I own nothing. Drat.

Sarah stood looking at the woman.

She looked like something you'd see from the little mermaid, except she had legs, knew how to walk well and she could talk. Sarah admired her green dress that appeared to be sparkling in the sun, similar to veridan and light amber fish scales. Then Sarah noticed something familiar about her. Her eyes had the same lashes as Jaive, except a bright green color with turquise blue. Her hair looked as though it was soft seaweed with blue, purple, pink, and green highlights all through it.

"Hello? I asked you what were you doing at the bottom of the lake?" She looked to be slightly annoyed by Sarah not answering her question, placing her hand on her hip and looking intentely on Sarah.

"Something grabbed me and pulled me under." Sarah looked at the lake to try to catch a glimpse if the thing was still in the water.

"Oh, you mean the water nymphs?" Sarah looked again

"I guess so" She said to the woman trying to remember her mission and stuck wondering how much longer she had left. There was something she knew about this woman, though she was certain she had never seen her before. Something aching in the back of her mind kept telling her she had to ask the woman a question-but what?

"Are you ill-uh, whatever your name is?" The woman showed the concern a mother would show a child in her eyes. She reached out and held the back of her hand lightly against Sarah's forehead.

"Sarah. Sarah is my name." The woman looked around for a second.

"Sarah. Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Why is that name so familiar?" She got a puzzled look on her face and closed her eyes tightly.

"Great Titan! It's you!" The woman said backing away pointing an accusing finger in Sarah's direction. Sarah became confused. Just a second ago, the woman was taking care of her and suddenly she was afraid of her.

"Little Nancy Etticoat in a white pettycoat, and a red nose. The longer she stands the shorter she grows. What is she?" Sarah wondered about what she meant. Suddenly Jaive's words hit her like a ton of bricks.

_"When the toller wants admission, you better pay the cost. Without their information - all will be lost."_

Sarah thought for a second. She knew what she meant now. Sarah figured that this woman would ask her a riddle, and she would have to solve it to get her name. Seemed easy enough to Sarah, but before she could say anything, the woman touched Sarah's shoulder.

An imidiate blue glow began to form around Sarah and she found herself underwater in a golden-barred cage. But why was she here? And to add to her confusion, she could breathe. "What's going on!" She screamed out into the water. She could hear rushing water and she always had a fear of the water and especially of the ocean. Too many unknown things and her worst experience was when she was 6, and that was when she almost drowned. Sarah began to breathe heavily and she looked around her.

"Let me out of here!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The only answer she got was the woman repeating the riddle.

_"Little Nancy Etticoat in a white petticoat and a red nose. The longer she stands the shorter she grows, what is she?"_

Sarah panicked and looked around. The water was so dark off in the distance, she couldn't think without without worrying what was going to show up. A dark shadow went over her and went into the darkness. Sarah looked around, above, and below the cage. Then while she was looking one way, something rammed into the other and went back to the darkness. At first, Sarah thought it was her imagination. At least until she looked over and saw the bar bent inwards.

"Help me please!" Sarah screamed to the woman. The woman stood next to the water hearing Sarah's scream covering her ears.

"Jaive, please let me help her. I can't stand doing this!" Jaive stood arms crossed, against the tree on the shore.

"She'll live." Jaive said unconcerned. Sarah panted and continued looking around her. There were humongous shark-like things swimming around and the only thing keeping Sarah from them was the cage, which wasn't going to last very long. Sarah looked around her thinking quickly.

'Let's see, um, it can't be a person because it won't grow shorter the longer they stand. Um...think Sarah, think!' She scolded to herself as the sharks rammed the left side of the cage again causing the sides to split and part to scratch Sarah to the point of blood shed. Sarah screamed silently. As the sharks smelled the blood through the water, they began banging the cage every chance they got. Sarah tried her best not to think about them but she concentrated on the riddle.

"Um...I think I remember this one! What is it?!" She no longer bothered to talk to herself in her mind, what's the use if she was going to die anyway?

Jareth still sat at the window, his throne laid vacant basking in the warm sunset's glow. He stared outside wondering if his heart still longed for Sarah. The goblins muffled whispers hung in the air made it seem heavier. It was as though the goblins knew what was on his mind. The goblins when the last time their king had made the sunset stay so long in the Underground. His mind was wandering around the Underground, weighing consequences if he really did let Sarah back into his heart, but always considered how lonely he would be if he didn't.

He rolled a crystal into his palm and held it infront of him. He concentrated as much as he possibly could and formed a picture of Sarah. Sarah began to panic. Her eyes looked furiously around her hoping there would be somekind of clue laying around. Jareth moved his hand to his head as he dropped the crystal out the window.

All the goblins stopped and one spoke above them all.

"Sire, are you alright?" A little creature stepped forward that had no arms, but two big feet with brown shoes. Jareth moved his knees to his chest and rubbed his eyes. His silver eye shadow moved to the outter part of his eye.

"No, It's alright. I'm fine Ridder. Thank you." Jareth wasn't sure what was happening to him. But although it was oblivious to him, his goblins saw it already.

Jareth's strong heart was breaking.

And that's where we'll stop for a while. Thank you to my reviewers. Log on next time to find out what happens to Sarah, what Jareth decides, and what the answer is to that damn riddle! Don't forget to review!


	5. Taymos

As Before, I do not own any part of Labyrinth...please don't take my computer away! 

Sarah tossed and turned trying to free herself from a part of the cage that was too close for comfort. The shark things circled and banged the cage, trying to crush it in. Sarah looked around trying to remind herself of the riddle's answer. Thousands of pictures coursed through her mind. She began repeating the riddle silently to herself as the bars bent more and more, and proceeded to split and scratch her.

Sarah moved as far as she could over (which wasn't very far) and tried to keep herself from being stabbed by the bars. Sarah continued moving trying to keep her position from the sharks.

'Oh my God, I'm going to die. This really is the end.' Sarah began praying. She prayed to any God anywhere, that if He would show her the answer, she would go to church for the rest of her life. Suddenly, little tiny flames that were red began to light in the water. Sarah stood watching the red glowing flames in the water. Just as she thought she had the Labyrinth figured out, everything changes itself again. Just then Sarah thought to herself. Red nose. These things were red and looked like flames.

"Maybe..." Sarah thought aloud to herself "Is she a fire?!" She yelled up to Jaive and her friend who waited above the water. The sharks charged at the cage again and the bars that were already bent, went even more inwards and split, penetrating Sarah's skin in the side of her stomach. She screamed when she saw the blood pouring out of her and into the water. The sharks knew they had hit her and smelled the blood and began ramming the cage some more. She didn't dare move anymore. the water was red and she could barely see. She thought again.

She knew now it had to do something with flames.

"The longer she stands the shorter she grows..." Sarah whispered to herself "It has to be something with a flame. Maybe it's a lantern! No, um, Sarah think quick!" Another shark rammed into the cage and the cage began falling apart the bottom was seperating from the top. Sarah knew she was athletic but she knew she had a snowball's chance in hell of trying to swim away from them so she wan't going to risk it.

The little flames seemed to dance around. Somehow silently yelling the answer was easy. But the sharks kept pounding the concentration out of her. Sarah continued to panic looking around her at the flames. 'Um...I've got it!'

"She's a candle!" With that the sharks, the cage, and the ocean around her faded away. She found herself above where she had been before the underwater nightmare had begun. Sarah looked around for the woman but had seen nothing. She dropped down on her knees and panted. She was now feeling the after-effects of fear. Her heart was racing, her adrenaline was pumping, and she was confused. She had no idea how much time she had left and estimated she must've had 5 minutes left because that thing took so long. She looked around her and rolled on her back.

"Thank you, God. Thank you for showing me the answer." Sarah said out loud to herself as she took deep breaths and didn't move at all.

"Who's God? I don't believe I've met him." The woman's voice came back again. Sarah at the moment was too tired.

"Go away, I don't want to hear it!" Sarah said with a groan in her voice. Jaive continued with her amused stare.

"Good job, Sarah. But beware, that was an easy one." Jaive walked to the water and smirked looking in the water. The flames still swam underwater and appeared to almost smile as they metamorphed from being flames, to water nymphs. Jaive didn't understand why the nymphs would just take it upon themselves to help Sarah, a mere mortal, answer a riddle and save her from death. Jaive stared at the willow tree, and saw as it appeared to be moving by itself.

"You can stop trying to impress her now, you know." Water manifested into the shape of a woman and walked foreward.

"Oh, Jaive, you're no fun." Jaive looked unamused

"Melina, you know I stopped acting childish at 400. That's when everything stopped being funny." Melina looked shocked at Jaive.

"You used my name..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth walked out of his chambers, unable to sleep or take the nap he so desperately needed. He hadn't eaten and couldn't think straight. Sarah wondered through his mind, running his Labyrinth. Refusing his offer. He didn't understand how the human mind worked. Usually if they want something, they take it. He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and went to the throne room.

"Good evening Sire. Taymos is here." Ridder waddled over by Jareth guiding him to his throne. Jareth felt as though he had what mortals Aboveground referred to as a hang-over.

"Thank you again, Ridder." A tall shadow waited for Jareth in the darkness. As Jareth walked forward, that shadow seemed to fall forward to greet him.

"Your highness." The man said offering a low bow to Jareth.

"Taymos, this had better be important. I have other business to attend to just now." Taymos walked around Jareth.

"Ahh, yes, the old I- don't-want-to-speak-with-you-so-I-can-cry-myself-to-sleep thing. Why should I leave you Jareth? So you can break your heart over this girl again? You mustn't put yourself through this. It's torture."

Jareth moved again to the window. "I can't help it, Taymos. The way she makes me feel by watching her. It's-It's-It's this wonderful feeling I get from knowing that she still has a place in her heart for me...just can't describe it. It's wonderful and yet it's making me sad at the same time. I think it's...love."

Taymos looked disgusted.

"Love is stupid. It's only purpose is to corrupt everything you have. You can live without it, Jareth." Taymos looked towards the window. Love is not in everything, and yet it is still beautiful. Let her go." Jareth moved swiftly back towards Taymos.

"And what do you know?" Jareth's arrogance shown through like light through a thin sheet. "Why have you come here anyway? To insult me, or to try to take over my kingdom?" With that Jareth looked out the window waiting for a reply. Taymos looked over at Jareth and smiled deviously.

"Of course not, Jareth; I'm your friend..."

And alas, another cut! I'm sorry for taking so long but I've just gotten over a virus and I couldn't type or think, and appearantly, it fried my brain, otherwise it'd be better. I'M SORRRRRRRRRRRY!!! Please don't kill me! ;; And don't forget to review, (flames will be laughed at)


	6. Twinnel's Trouble

And onto the ACTION! lol, sorry ; Anyways, there was a good question and I'll take a moment to explain. Jareth is the goblin king, that fact we understand, but Jaive is just a human sized fairy. She's giving Sarah 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth (just as before). In the mean time, Jareth must make up his mind whether or not he still loves Sarah and what he wants to do with her. Jaive's just doing what she thinks is right, and Jareth isn't sure what he wants at the moment. Taymos (as you might've guessed by now) Is the bad guy. You'll find out more about him later. 

Thanks to all my reviewers and especially to Xaviere Jade!

As before- I own nothing, so you'll just have to take an I.O.U. if you want to sue me :P

Taymos continued staring at Jareth, his eyes intently on Jareth's. Jareth continued staring out the window unknowing of his stare. Taymos' eyes were a light yellow with oval pupils that made you swear he was related to a cat. He decided to break the silence.

"Wh-what makes you think I want your kingdom anyway?" Jareth turned towards him and removed his black cape and dropped it on the ground.

"I don't know, it could be the fact you drop tiny hints such as 'Jareth, when ARE you going to retire anyway?' And that sort of thing. You aren't as clever as you think you are." Jareth put his arms on his hips and stood watching Taymos' reaction.

"Jareth, you know that's simply not true. I've been your friend for hundreds of years. You know I was kidding around. You take life too seriously." Taymos shook his head looking at Jareth. He however continued to stand, shifting his position from hands on hips to crossing his arms, but he continued staring at Taymos. Taymos shifted his position on his feet and cleared his throat "Jareth, I came to talk about Draigel. She is a fine girl, why have you held off your wedding for this long?"

Jareth moved uneasily. "Because I don't love her, Taymos. She is very beautiful, but I can't just have a life with someone for all eternity that agrees with everything I say. She stays silent unless I speak to her first, she seems to be uninterested with me, and if I do want to even start a conversation, she keeps luring me into bed like she wants to shut me up."

Taymos shuddered at the thought "Did you ever disscuss this with her?" Taymos gritted his teeth as he held his hands up to try to prove his point. Taymos turned quickly as he saw a tiny goblin step into the room. She looked to be nothing more than a waddling neon green furball with cords for antennas with hot pink cotton balls at the end.

"Sorry Sirs! But, Madame Draigel is here and waiting in the main hall." Jareth looked at Taymos and Taymos at Jareth.

"Well, we mustn't keep her waiting then, must we Twinnel?" Jareth turned and dissappeared and a shower of glitter took his place where he stood on the floor. Twinnel moved as fast as her feet could carry her over to the door. She tried her best not to be anywhere near Taymos. Taymos stomped his feet over to Twinnel and before She could move, he field-goaled her across the room and into the stone wall behind her.

Twinnel had a humongus headache as she tried to stand up, just to have her stomach meet up with the steel-toe of Taymos's boot. Twinnel got the wind knocked out of her. Why was he beating her up of all people?

Jareth came hurriedly walking down the hall to Twinnel's aide. "Twinnel, are you alright?" Jareth's concern showed in his voice. Taymos looked disgusted as Jareth carefully looked Twinnel over to make sure she was ok. "What happened to you?" Jareth's eyes now had teal eyeshadow over them and he was dressed in all white clothes. The poets shirt framed his nice lean body perfectly and his pants seemed as though they were tights that molded into every curve being a little TOO revealing. Twinnel looked over scared of Taymos, and Taymos raised a fist at his side and glared back.

"Nothing, sire. I tripped."

&&&&&A little while after dinner&&&&&&

Taymos walked down the dimly lit hall to the balcony outside of the throne room. A woman in a Victorian dress, waited in the moonlight. Her hair waved in the slight wind and her earrings framed her face and jingled in the night air. Taymos approached her and moved his hand to trace her jaw and pulled her in tightly by her waist, and kissed her. Twinnel walked by the window and saw the sillohuette of the couple and became suspicious. She cracked open the glass and walked into the shadows behind a pillar.

"So, how are you Draigel, my love?" Taymos looked at her and put his hands on the balcony's railing. Draigel stepped forward.

"Frightful. I wish you'd hurry and get Jareth out of the way. I'm so tired of acting like I'm interested and hopelessly devoted and in love with him." She motioned her hands and crossed them over her heart.

"Soon. I have to get Jareth to believe I'm trying to help him, then and only then, will we be able to get him at his volnerable time." Taymos answered and sealed his words with another kiss. It wasn't long before Draigel broke the kiss and stepped back.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Taymos's eyes seemed to glow reflecting the diamonds that Draigel was covered from head-to-toe in.

"You remember hearing about that mortal girl Sarah?" Taymos waited for an answer from Draigel.

She finally responded with "Yes. I'm much prettier than that mortal though." Taymos took Draigel's slender hand and twirled her around as though they were dancing. He suddenly dipped her down.

"Well, what if I were to tell you, she will not survive the next task?" Draigel merely laughed and looked him deeply in the eyes

"My little genious..." She lowly muttered as they engaged in another kiss.

Twinnel headed back inside. But when she pushed the glass shut, a tiny sound gave off her presence. Taymos quickly released Draigel and stood with his hands behind his back. He raced towards the glass and looked inside.

"Who was it?" Draigel looked frightened.

"It was that damn goblin, Twinnel. I think she was out here. No matter. I'll take care of her."

Twinnel hurried up the stairs and tripped on the third step and rolled back down to the first step. She quickly brushed it off and went back to going up them. There was no way she was going to let Taymos hurt Jareth. She'd have to be dead first. She panted and continued running. She hurt and was very tired, but she knew what she had to do. She'd have to be dead before she let something happen to Jareth. '5 more to go...3 more...1 more step' Twinnel kept herself going. And threw herself ontop of the last stair panting heavily. She tried crawling to Jareth's door and just as she reached infront of Jareth's door, her face came in contact with a black boot. She stopped breathing and looked up slowly. Her eyes came in caontact with Taymos'.

"Hello. And where, are you, going?" He said it slowly to be intimidating to the tiny goblin. It worked.

With that he smirked slightly "Now, I've got a riddle for you. What do you do with a hideous little creature that's going to tell on you?" He tapped his foot on her head lightly.

"Um...let the little creature go?" She asked hopefully.

_"In your case, I'm afraid not..."_

Dumdumdum! Alas, yet another cliff hanger! And who knows? After this there may be another and another and another! Until I come to my senses!...I'm still wondering when that will be. But most likely, SOMEBODY is going to get hurt in this. And somebody you least expect, is going to be coming to the rescue...

Or so Yoda says...


	7. Jaive's End?

And onto the ACTION! lol, sorry ; Anyways, there was a good question and I'll take a moment to explain. Jareth is the goblin king, that fact we understand, but Jaive is just a human sized fairy. She's giving Sarah 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth (just as before). In the mean time, Jareth must make up his mind whether or not he still loves Sarah and what he wants to do with her. Jaive's just doing what she thinks is right, and Jareth isn't sure what he wants at the moment. Taymos (as you might've guessed by now) Is the bad guy. You'll find out more about him later. 

Thanks to all my reviewers and especially to Xaviere Jade!

As before- I own nothing, so you'll just have to take an I.O.U. if you want to sue me :P

Taymos continued staring at Jareth, his eyes intently on Jareth's. Jareth continued staring out the window unknowing of his stare. Taymos' eyes were a light yellow with oval pupils that made you swear he was related to a cat. He decided to break the silence.

"Wh-what makes you think I want your kingdom anyway?" Jareth turned towards him and removed his black cape and dropped it on the ground.

"I don't know, it could be the fact you drop tiny hints such as 'Jareth, when ARE you going to retire anyway?' And that sort of thing. You aren't as clever as you think you are." Jareth put his arms on his hips and stood watching Taymos' reaction.

"Jareth, you know that's simply not true. I've been your friend for hundreds of years. You know I was kidding around. You take life too seriously." Taymos shook his head looking at Jareth. He however continued to stand, shifting his position from hands on hips to crossing his arms, but he continued staring at Taymos. Taymos shifted his position on his feet and cleared his throat "Jareth, I came to talk about Draigel. She is a fine girl, why have you held off your wedding for this long?"

Jareth moved uneasily. "Because I don't love her, Taymos. She is very beautiful, but I can't just have a life with someone for all eternity that agrees with everything I say. She stays silent unless I speak to her first, she seems to be uninterested with me, and if I do want to even start a conversation, she keeps luring me into bed like she wants to shut me up."

Taymos shuddered at the thought "Did you ever disscuss this with her?" Taymos gritted his teeth as he held his hands up to try to prove his point. Taymos turned quickly as he saw a tiny goblin step into the room. She looked to be nothing more than a waddling neon green furball with cords for antennas with hot pink cotton balls at the end.

"Sorry Sirs! But, Madame Draigel is here and waiting in the main hall." Jareth looked at Taymos and Taymos at Jareth.

"Well, we mustn't keep her waiting then, must we Twinnel?" Jareth turned and dissappeared and a shower of glitter took his place where he stood on the floor. Twinnel moved as fast as her feet could carry her over to the door. She tried her best not to be anywhere near Taymos. Taymos stomped his feet over to Twinnel and before She could move, he field-goaled her across the room and into the stone wall behind her.

Twinnel had a humongus headache as she tried to stand up, just to have her stomach meet up with the steel-toe of Taymos's boot. Twinnel got the wind knocked out of her. Why was he beating her up of all people?

Jareth came hurriedly walking down the hall to Twinnel's aide. "Twinnel, are you alright?" Jareth's concern showed in his voice. Taymos looked disgusted as Jareth carefully looked Twinnel over to make sure she was ok. "What happened to you?" Jareth's eyes now had teal eyeshadow over them and he was dressed in all white clothes. The poets shirt framed his nice lean body perfectly and his pants seemed as though they were tights that molded into every curve being a little TOO revealing. Twinnel looked over scared of Taymos, and Taymos raised a fist at his side and glared back.

"Nothing, sire. I tripped."

&&&&&A little while after dinner&&&&&&

Taymos walked down the dimly lit hall to the balcony outside of the throne room. A woman in a Victorian dress, waited in the moonlight. Her hair waved in the slight wind and her earrings framed her face and jingled in the night air. Taymos approached her and moved his hand to trace her jaw and pulled her in tightly by her waist, and kissed her. Twinnel walked by the window and saw the sillohuette of the couple and became suspicious. She cracked open the glass and walked into the shadows behind a pillar.

"So, how are you Draigel, my love?" Taymos looked at her and put his hands on the balcony's railing. Draigel stepped forward.

"Frightful. I wish you'd hurry and get Jareth out of the way. I'm so tired of acting like I'm interested and hopelessly devoted and in love with him." She motioned her hands and crossed them over her heart.

"Soon. I have to get Jareth to believe I'm trying to help him, then and only then, will we be able to get him at his volnerable time." Taymos answered and sealed his words with another kiss. It wasn't long before Draigel broke the kiss and stepped back.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Taymos's eyes seemed to glow reflecting the diamonds that Draigel was covered from head-to-toe in.

"You remember hearing about that mortal girl Sarah?" Taymos waited for an answer from Draigel.

She finally responded with "Yes. I'm much prettier than that mortal though." Taymos took Draigel's slender hand and twirled her around as though they were dancing. He suddenly dipped her down.

"Well, what if I were to tell you, she will not survive the next task?" Draigel merely laughed and looked him deeply in the eyes

"My little genious..." She lowly muttered as they engaged in another kiss.

Twinnel headed back inside. But when she pushed the glass shut, a tiny sound gave off her presence. Taymos quickly released Draigel and stood with his hands behind his back. He raced towards the glass and looked inside.

"Who was it?" Draigel looked frightened.

"It was that damn goblin, Twinnel. I think she was out here. No matter. I'll take care of her."

Twinnel hurried up the stairs and tripped on the third step and rolled back down to the first step. She quickly brushed it off and went back to going up them. There was no way she was going to let Taymos hurt Jareth. She'd have to be dead first. She panted and continued running. She hurt and was very tired, but she knew what she had to do. She'd have to be dead before she let something happen to Jareth. '5 more to go...3 more...1 more step' Twinnel kept herself going. And threw herself ontop of the last stair panting heavily. She tried crawling to Jareth's door and just as she reached infront of Jareth's door, her face came in contact with a black boot. She stopped breathing and looked up slowly. Her eyes came in caontact with Taymos'.

"Hello. And where, are you, going?" He said it slowly to be intimidating to the tiny goblin. It worked.

With that he smirked slightly "Now, I've got a riddle for you. What do you do with a hideous little creature that's going to tell on you?" He tapped his foot on her head lightly.

"Um...let the little creature go?" She asked hopefully.

_"In your case, I'm afraid not..."_

Dumdumdum! Alas, yet another cliff hanger! And who knows? After this there may be another and another and another! Until I come to my senses!...I'm still wondering when that will be. But most likely, SOMEBODY is going to get hurt in this. And somebody you least expect, is going to be coming to the rescue...

Or so Yoda says...


End file.
